In a solid-state imaging device such as a CCD, CMOS image sensor and the like, especially in a solid-state imaging device for a camera in a cell phone, increase in pixels and reduction in device size are being demanded. As a solid-state imaging device that can address both of the demands, a so-called backside illuminating type solid-state imaging device (BSI: Back Side Illumination Solid State Image Sensor) that includes a wiring layer on a surface of a thinned semiconductor substrate, and receives incident light from a back surface side of the semiconductor substrate is known.
In the BSI, since the incident light is input from the back surface side of the semiconductor substrate, the incident light is photoelectrically converted at a back surface of the semiconductor substrate, and charges are generated. In contrast, a light receiving section is provided on a front surface of the semiconductor substrate. Accordingly, in the BSI, there is a problem that a distance between a position where the charges are generated and the light receiving section is far. If the distance between the position where the charges are generated and the light receiving section is far, there is a problem that the charges do not reach the light receiving section to which they are supposed to, but instead reach light receiving sections of other adjacent pixels, whereby color blending occurs. In a blue component of the incident light with a short wavelength (with high energy), since it is photoelectrically converted at a position that is very shallow in the back surface of the semiconductor substrate, the above problem occurs prominently.
As a BSI that can solve this problem, a BSI in which a light receiving section is formed deep in a back surface direction from a front surface of the semiconductor substrate is known. In order to form such the light receiving section, an acceleration voltage of ion implantation for forming the light receiving section needs to be raised to about 2,000 to 3,000 keV. However, since a crystal defect density in the semiconductor substrate increases due to the raise in the acceleration voltage, a so-called white defect (defect that stands out as a bright point in a dark environment) occurs in the manufactured BSI.